lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel with a talent for singing! She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva and can sometimes come off of a drama queen, but she does have a kind heart. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows. Zoe's little sister is Gail. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, while Kylee Epp does her singing. Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off. Especially when her favorite song comes on! Unfortunately, this has gotten her into trouble as a result once or twice... Somewhat of a drama queen, Zoe tends to speak with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms. She also can come off a little bit rude to others when she is criticizing them or trying to let them down easily. She also may tend to overreact when she feels depressed, hurt, or upset. However despite her tendencies, Zoe is also very caring of others and tries to help whenever she can. She loves her family above all else and will put them first if they are in trouble. Appearance Zoe is a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel with lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually always wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Her eyes are ice blue. Other Outfits *Spy uniform *For the fashion show, Blythe kept her bangs the same while she tied her ears/hair to resemble a "hairbow". She was given a pair of sunglasses and wore a dark blue sparkle dress with sky blue V-neck and belt. A small segment of pink could be seen at the chest, matching the gloves and shoes she had on. Around her neck was her normal gold collar. *Blythe knit Zoe a sweater after accidentally giving her a bad hair cut. *Her beret with a black scarf. Along with a pair of red glasses. *During a promo she appeared with her ears and hair in a fancy, curly manner held with a gold clip with two diamonds, a pair of white sunglasses and gold earrings. Zoe also had on a white top with sky blue feather boa, gold necklace, and bracelet. *After Blythe's real makeover finishes, Zoa looks the same but with a long, single curl of hair held with a dark pink bow. *A black dress with white spots decorating the skirts, her normal collar, and a pair of black shoes/gloves. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Zoe wore a yellow dress with a green band around her waist to match her necklace and head cloth. The top of her dress has pale polkadots, while the sleeves are yellow, orange, and red. Her collar is pale green with a red flower attached to it. *As Agent 005, Zoe had her hair worn in a bob cut with a pink floral print dress and dark pink necklace, belt, and shoes. *While still agent 005, Zoe also wore a yellow body suit with dark yellow belt and boots. *A dark gray dress with white polkadots over a yellow leotard with tiny spots printed all over it, a pair of gray shoes/gloves, and a pair of white sunglasses with yellow spots to match her bow tie. *Bollywood Zoe wore a bright blue dress. The mid section is white while the skirt is white with bright blue floral markings. She also has gold bracelets, a necklace, and a fancy bright blue head piece with small gold pieces decorating it. *When imitating Star Trek, Zoe wore a blue shirt with black lining and boots, along with a head piece and her collar. Her hair had been put up and given curl. *A strange red dress with tiny dog bones all over it and a gold belt to maych her colorful gold necklace. On her feet were black shoes, and on her head is a very decorated fire hydrant. *During the sweet shop song, Zoe wore the same sparkling blue dress, white gloves, and bright blue neck piece. Her hair is worn up in a swirling format to resemble an ice cream. She has lollipop themed earrings and three lollipops decorating her hair. *A yellow and brown themed scottish outfit with plain belt-style collar, and matching acessories. She gains a dull red-brown cap with pattern and a single braided hair piece. *As Fluffy Velvetpaw, Zoe wore her hair/ears to cover her face a little more. She wears a blue dress with matching boots and a crystal-like neck piece. Around her wrist is a spy watch. Quotes Blythe I dreamed that you groomed me and it came out terrible. (gasp) It wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare! I'll tell you what's not coming to you darling, a big tip. This says yes, I'm a dog. Took a powder! Ohh, I adore these fantasies! They have the best fashions. Trivia *Due to her resemblence of Twilight Sparkle, Zoe has been given a nickname throughout fanon known as "Twilight Barkle". *Oddly on the Hub website, Zoe lacks her hat. Gallery zoe_trent_from_hub_promo_by_kadajkitten-d5kscd8.png|Zoe from the Hub promo Fashion.png Bad....png|Bad Haircut 1b5e30daeb9c664032cef8ddbae2e5fe-d5lfjqg.png|Zoe's new hair Tootsie.png LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe and her sister, Gail tumblr_mfkxn6ro931qfz5cpo1_r1_1280.png LPS_010_02_.jpg|Zoe and Madame Pom modeling_zoe_trent_by_raiinbowdashie_nya-d5qo50f.png Penny angry.png|We disagree! tumblr_mf78o4KwxI1s008vgo10_400.png screenCapture 01.04.13 13-47-44.jpg|Fluffy Velvetpaw Zoe fantasy outfit.png|Zoe as Agent 005 tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo5_400.png|Zoe as The Diva zoe_trent_bollywood_by_asimplerarity-d5twa1p.jpg tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo4_400.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo6_400.png twilight_barkle_by_sakaki709-d5me5tk.png|Twilight Barkle Blythe's Crush.jpg Gailbreak!.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR 1 l.jpg LPS_006_08-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2_1280.png Zoe and Russell.png LPS_010_11-570x420.jpg LPS 008 08-570x420.jpg|Zoe singing with the band LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg Digby kissing Zoe's nose.png Digby saying 'Adieu'.png Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo7_400.png|"Were going to make a movie!" tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo2_1280.png Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets